Just Call Me Your Majesty
by ssj hotaru
Summary: A short fic on what Mimi feels and thinks on Yamato and Sora's wedding day. Please read and review thanx


Disclaimer: I state no claim to the popular anime Digimon, I'm merely writing a fanfictional story based on it's characters. It does NOT belong to ME! Thank you-

Just Call Me Your Majesty

Ssj_hotaru

It was April. A particularly ugly day in April with black storm clouds so completely blocking the afternoon sun that it looked like midnight. Candles burned, lighting the church and flickering with the movement of the mass of people sitting in the pews. The flowers were white, the ribbons were white, the damned wedding dress was white, even the bride's maids were wearing white. 

Everything looked so like a dream. So like the wedding Mimi had planned for herself that she felt no happiness for the woman standing at the altar. Everything down to the groom had been her fantasy since she'd been ten years old; and now, her best friend had it all.

The preachers voice echoed deep and confident through the large church, heard even over the occasional thunder that boomed outside. 

A woman's unconcealed weeping was grating on Mimi's nerves and the man behind her had a chronic cough, low and breathy, and he stank of cigarettes. His odor enveloping her and making her want to gag. Here she was, trying to drown herself in self pity, setting the scene for the perfect nervous breakdown, and these people had the gall to interrupt with their disturbing smells and noises! 

Well, she'd just have to work around them then. She focused her attention on the groom, taking in how handsome he looked with his black tuxedo contrasting with his golden hair. She felt her heart breaking in her chest. She'd waited for him, holding off on anything physical with her meaningless boyfriends because, foolishly, she'd thought that he'd fall helplessly in love with her when he realized that she was still a virgin. Now here she was, twenty-five and didn't even know what second base felt like.

Taichi squirmed next to her and she had some comfort knowing that she wasn't the only miserable person in the whole damned church. She wondered inanely if Taichi knew anything about sex, because she sure as hell didn't. She felt like the bloody Virgin Mary and for the first time since she could remember, she actually felt ashamed that she was so innocent. Surely it was laughable for a person her age to be inexperienced.

She'd just have to deal with that. Just like she'd have to deal with the man she loved marrying her best friend.

__

"…This couple should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

For one insane moment, the urge to stand and announce to all and sundry that she was in love with Yamato Ishida and refused to allow him to marry anyone but her, gripped her so powerfully that her legs had actually tensed to support her. But the impulse passed quickly and Mimi forced herself to relax and appear calm and in control of herself once again. 

She felt like crying. Everything went so fast from there. The now wed bride and groom kissed, so long and passionately that several people chuckled loudly and someone whistled. They broke apart, both red in the face and breathing unsteadily. Smiling at each other in such a sickeningly adoring way that Mimi's stomach turned. A glance to her side showed that Taichi wasn't feeling much better.

The reception was next, but Mimi didn't think she was up to it. She'd probably drink to much champagne and blurt out how much she hated them both. That would certainly make their wedding memorable, perhaps one day they could tell the story to their children and all laugh together. Well, she had no intention of becoming the family gossip. She'd plead a headache and leave with what was left of her pride.

Sora and Yamato spoke their regrets, but they didn't sound particularly concerned, she thought, watching as they exchanged obsessive looks and private smiles. Well, to hell with them! She could go off and get herself flat ass drunk, then she wouldn't even think about what they would be doing when they got back to their apartment.

Taichi was a not altogether unpleasant surprise, she mused as he offered to drive her home. They didn't talk, but he didn't drive off immediately when she got out of the car at her apartment. She thought about it only briefly before asking him to come up. They both could use a little comfort and release and maybe she could talk him around to getting rid of her damnable virginity. She was a princess anyway, rich and beautiful, what did she need with some budding rock star. She could have anyone she wanted. Taichi was a friend, and he was hurting to, he'd understand, and she was sure that he wouldn't attach any strings, because the last thing she was sure she needed was strings.

She'd rather be a queen, she decided when they reached her floor, just call me your Majesty.

__

Author's Note: This was just a quickie I wrote during one of my classes. It doesn't really have any plot or anything, I just felt like writing so I did. I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading.

OUTTY

Ssj_hotaru


End file.
